katanagatarifandomcom-20200223-history
Emonzaemon Sōda
|image = Emonzaemon Sōda.jpg |gender = Male |affiliation = Princess Hitei |weapon = Entō Jū |ninpō = Shinobazuhō Ikasazukorosazu |ability = Danzai Entō |novel debut = Volume 6 |anime debut = Episode 6 |japanese voice = Rikiya Koyama }} Emonzaemon Sōda (左右田 右衛門左衛門, Sōda Emonzaemon) is a faithful servant of Princess Hitei. He usually informs her about Togame's adventures. He is the last Deviant Blade wielder Yasuri Shichika fights. Personality A rather quiet person who sits in on Princess Hitei's boastful conversations. He shows little emotion and does not get along well with Togame. He has very little qualm with killing people, both inside and outside of Princess Hitei's orders. Appearance He has long red hair that's bound in a ponytail and a tall height and wears a tuxedo-like uniform. His face is covered by a mask that was given to him by Princess Hitei and is written with the kanji for "unconcealed" or "not ninja". History He used to be a ninja under the Aioi Corps, a group that was eliminated by the Maniwa Ninja Corps over 170 years ago during the Sengoku Period. His ninjutsu revolves around the darkness of his surroundings. His ninja style was overpowered by the early Maniwa ninjas and claims Hōō Maniwa is the sole person who knows about the Aioi Corps ways out of the present Maniwa Corps ninjas. He is the only person who has knowledge of Aioi Kempou. Plot Volume Six He is seen spying on Togame and Shichika Yasuri after they recovered Kanazuchi. Volume Seven Observes Shichika's first duel with Nanami and reports Nanami's power and rampages to Hitei Hime. Volume Eight Leads Togame and Shichika to Biyorigou and reports on their activities to Hitei Hime. Also Kills Maniwa Umigame, who seeks Entou Jyuu, with Aioi Ninpō: Hairōken (Rear Trickery Fist) Volume Nine Openly Confronts the remaining Maniwani ninjas and kills Maniwa Oshidori in a duel, revealing Entou Jyuu. Volume Ten He observes Shichika and Togame as they speak to Higaki Rinne and in doing so discovers Togame's identity. Volume Eleven While Hōō and Pengin was on the run, Emonzaemon stopped their movements when they saw him. He figured Hōō would appear here if he waited for them. He states that Hōō has not changed since their last meet. He engaged and Emonzaemon traded blows with Hōō equally. Hōō used Ninpō: Danzaien and he explains to Pengin that this technique was originally by Aioi Corp, called Namagoroshi. He now call it Shinobazuhō Ikasazukorosazu. The fight broked off when Hōō grabbed Mekki and defeated him. Later, in Owari, under Internal Security, he revealed Togame's identity and marked her as a traitor, Daughter of the former lord of Oushuu, Takahito Hida, and shoots Togame with Jū in the waist without mercy. On the spur of the moment, Shichika could not stop Emonzaemon's projectiles and Togame fell down to the ground. Like always, Emonzaemon asked what would be her last words. Volume Twelve In the end, he kills Togame and later fights Shichika who wishes to be killed by the same man that killed her. He dies at the hands of Shichika and, with his last breath, asks the princess to forgive him for dying for her sake. His mask is currently in the possession of the princess. Abilities Weaponry: He wields Jū, a pair of pistols. He also usually carries a pair of swords, preferring not to use Jū until the swords have become unusable or the opponent is too great. *Ultimate technique: Danzai Entō (断罪炎刀) - This ability is able to able to bring out maximum potential of Entō Jū, thus creating fire-power that was strong enough to be used in melee against Kyotōryū. It appears this technique is simply Shinobazuhō Ikasazukorosazu supplemented by Entō Jū, but after hearing Hōō Maniwa now calls Namagoroshi by the name Danzaien, Emonzaemon likely bridged the names Danzaien and Entō to create the name Danzai Entō. *''Aioi Kenpō: Hairōken'' (Rear Trickery Fist) - This technique lets Emonzaemon instantly slip into the shadows behind his target, letting him confuse or attack them with ease. However, it appears ineffective against foes with fast reaction speed or abilities that can defend themselves from behind. *''Ninpō: Shinobazuhō Ikasazukorosazu (不忍法不生不殺)' '- This ability is the same used by Hōō, as he is able to cut through anything. This ability was originally known as ''Namagoroshi to the Aioi Clan, the ninja clan that was killed by Maniwa. Trivia * His name "左右田" ("Sōda") sounds like "そうだ" ("Sō da"), which means, "That is so" or, "That's right". It was a pun in novel and anime. He was asked: "Your name is Emonzaemon, right?". And he answered: "Sōda Emonzaemon." In this case it can means both his full name or something like, "That's right. Emonzaemon." Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Deviant Blade Wielders